spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phin68
Hi, welcome to Spongebob Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SquarePants Reunion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:56, 22 June 2009 Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 09:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hi. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 12:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) tato2000 thank you for message. Thanks Each time I edit a table, it gets messed up and you fix it. Thanks for doing it for me cause I don't know why I mess the table up. New table Can you put another table on the List of episodes page because the first one is getting a bit much of episodes. I tried to do it but it came out messed up. Yes, like a season 9. *"Battle of the Squids": August 28th, 2009. Episode 18a. Squidward ans Squilliam battle on to see who's fancier. *"The Broom": August 28th, 2009. Episode 18b. SpongeBob is searching in his attic and finds a broom: a broom that holds a day of entertamint. *"SpongeBob and the New Computer": August 29th, 2009. Episode 19a. SpongeBob gets a computer. *"Planks a Ton": August 29th, 2009. Episode 19b. Plankton buys tons of wood, so Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob out to find out why. Sorry I got a little worried that I would get a note about the DVD Shadow for creating it. Also the Squarepants Reunion DVD was created because some people were deleting episodes from my DVD, The Complete 1st Season. I'm sorry. Hey Phin! How am I doing on my DVDs? -- Terminator234 20:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I think your working good aswell! -- Terminator234 20:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Thanks! I already got some names. There isn't much going on in SpongePedia, so I have lots of time here. I'll start in a few minutes with the Episodes! Thanks! -- Terminator234 21:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I'm starting with Season 11 now. -- Terminator234 21:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Marathon Hi! I just made up a New Marathon called The 10 Day SpongeMash-Up Marathon! -- Terminator234 01:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! I'll go in a few minutes cause I got a lot of work to do at my House. Bye! -- Terminator234 01:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) HOLD IT! You're finishing the seasons so fast, that I don't have enough time to make title cards! Please can you let other fans finish the new Season 12 that needs to be created because you finsihed the last season. --TheBiggestEdFan 20:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Hey If you need any assistance I can give you a hand. I'm from the Spongebob Wiki, I am an admin and a b'crat there. I specialize in editing the Mediawiki namespace, antivandalism and community outreach (although that can be hard when the community doesn't respond back). I am a jack of all trades and if you need anything I can help out. - Rgooderm 02:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, quick suggestion, you may want to upload a file called "Favicon.ico". It'll remove that bloody W from the URL bar. In addition, I just said hi to the first admin who was chosen by Wikia to welcome me. - Rgooderm 02:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Why!? Why did you delete my spin-off to the real episodes?! The seasons are going so fast that I don't have enough room for mine! Please put it back!!! Okay Okay, I promise. It's just that there were some cool episodes out there and there was no room for mine --TheBiggestEdFan 22:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Main Page font You do know how hard it is to read that font on the main page, right? Also, many pages (like Two by Four) display this annoying and unreadable font as well. --TheEd 22:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Spotllight Request Hi. Spongebob Fanon Wiki looks really nice and I can see that you have put a lot of work into it. In order to be spotlighted, however, it needs to meet the criteria for a spotlight. Notably, the mainpage needs to be unprotected and all articles need to be . Let me know when you've taken care of those issues! -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :It looks like just one user causing repeated problems on the mainpage; is that correct? If so a temporary protection is appropriate but please remove it when the situation is resolved. -- Wendy (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Reply Ya know, there's no point to making a main page of my own, that's stupid. And what's the point of changing the infobox story template? It's used for episodes in the first place, and making an unreadable (and especially, LARGE) font is unnecessary. If the template was made for use on episodes, why would you make such a stupid font made for use as decorative styles and not documents exist? Also, if I make my own infobox story template, I won't be able to use it for public use since it's personally mine. --TheEd 17:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) making eplist can you help how to make an eplist on your season 12 and are you the owner of the spongebob fanon wikia im a fan a biggest fan but im trying to make new epiodes but i can't on season 12 can teach me From spongefan2 you now the one who make characters at mermaidman VII The Icy Adventure Hey Phin68!The Title above this seems a great name for an pilot episode for season 2.It's about Patrick and SpongeBob breaking all of Sandy's Helmets.She gets on EFGHK-2135(something to get her air) for outside.But, clumsy Patrick breaks the tree dome, and Sandy goes everywhere looking for Helmets but can't find any.She then goes to Mount Utopia to get a Helmet.Will her EFGHK-2135 last? NEW ON Fanon wikia hey Phin68 im creating a new page called the jellyfish maker to you hear the news is that good so other fans can create they're own jellyfish Spongefan2 10:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC)Spongefan2